Musically Uninclined
by ThePaperDoll
Summary: Tamaki's musical talent will be the death of him! Hikaru is determined to out-piano him! Will learning one song be enough to win Haruhi over? ONESHOT, Hikaru/Haruhi pairing.


**A result of boredom from internet breakdown a couple of hours ago.**

**BEWARE: Very rough sketch. Unedited.**

**I do not own anything you recognized. I asked my mother for Hikaru Hitachiin for my birthday, though. :3**

* * *

A beautiful melody filled the third music room. The lively chatter quieted instantly as Tamaki started playing. His long slender fingers glided along the keys swiftly and gracefully. The sight and sound affected everyone the same way when he played; they would stop in their tracks to listen. Everybody stared with admiration, eyes twinkling, and mouth agape—everybody, that is, except Hikaru.

Oh no, don't get him wrong. He loved the way Tamaki played. It made him feel—like everyone else—strangely happy; like all his problems have been wiped away.

He was happy and simultaneously annoyed. Annoyed that Haruhi was happy as well.

There was a simple word for describing what he felt; like he wanted to strangle Tamaki and stab him over and over for knowing how to freaking play so well. Hikaru was jealous.

He stood up from where he was seated with his brother and their assigned customers without excusing himself. No one noticed him anyway for they were still listening keenly to the music.

Finally, the song slowed down to the end. The ladies applauded after Tamaki had finished and began to flock around him. Hikaru made it an effort to ignore their shrieks of admiration.

"Hey," said Hikaru, clearly annoyed, making his way to Tamaki with great difficulty. "I thought you said you didn't want to play in front of our customers?"

"Ah, well…" Tamaki said rising from his chair in one fluid motion. He seemed pleased with himself which annoyed Hikaru even more.

"I just thought someone would like to hear it," said Tamaki simply. Hikaru caught him when his eyes flickered to where Haruhi was standing—to Hikaru's relief, she was not one of those who flocked around Tamaki. Hikaru grunted as he stepped aside to let their customers mob him.

Tono had always been better than him when it comes to music. He remembered Karuizawa, Tamaki had almost won the room because of his skill in playing. But he and Kaoru won in the end anyway. Hikaru would win this time too. He just needed to learn how to play, that's all. Kaoru, he hoped, would help him learn. Twincest would not work this time.

* * *

Hikaru's awful mood continued the following day. Even when he was with Kaoru, he was miserable. They sat beside the window in their classroom. It was unoccupied and everyone else was on break.

Hikaru was pulling his hair in frustration; Kaoru looked up from the book he was reading and gently took his brother's hands away from his head.

"I don't want bald brother," Kaoru told him softly. "Everyone would be able to tell us apart."

Hikaru obeyed unhappily and began to rip the stitches in the hem of his uniform instead. His twin picked up his book once more.

"Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"Mmm?" Kaoru replied, not even looking at him.

"I—I was thinking," he said but then hesitated. Kaoru looked up this time. "D-did Mom.. Did mom ever.. you know.. ask us to take.. p-piano lessons or something?"

"P-piano lessons?" Kaoru almost choked on his spit. He was laughing his head off and his book had already fallen on the floor. Hikaru groaned.

"Kaoru! Stop it!"

"Ha.. Have.. you.. lost it?" Kaoru managed to say in between breaths. "Have you transformed into Tono or what?"

"Yeah," Hikaru laughed nervously. "Nevermind. It's stupid.."

He made a mental note that whenever he would start learning, he would make sure that Kaoru didn't find out.

* * *

The sun was nearly setting. No one could tell, though, because of the heavy rain clouds that obscured the sky. Haruhi had not left the school yet, she lost track of the time while she was in the library. Fear flooded her when she caught sight of the dark gray sky. Haruhi was going to walk home that day. What would happen if thunder started?

Quickly, she went to the third music room to retrieve her things. She decided that she would run as fast as she can to her house. If the thunder storm caught up with her, God forbid, she would be able to spare some money to ride a cab home. This meant that she would not eat a meal the following day, but anything was better than walking in a storm.

She found out that she was not alone. Unpleasant broken notes erupted from the piano echoing around the room. Occasionally, Haruhi would hear a couple of crude words swearing the instrument.

"Hikaru? What are you still doing here?" said Haruhi. Hikaru jumped at least a foot from his seat, turning scarlet instantly. Haruhi must've heard his feeble attempts already.

"I'm uh, checking.. if uh.. the piano.. the piano.. is..—the piano is broken!" he said then cleared his throat. "I'm checking if the piano is broken. You know.. if there's something wrong with the.. strings and the gears and junk."

"Pianos don't have gears, do they?"

"That's why I'm checking. In case there_ are_ gears."

"Hikaru," she laughed without a trace of anger or annoyance in her voice. "I know when you're lying." She gathered her things and placed them one by one in her bag, forgetting that she was in a hurry.

"Well, I'm trying to remember if I still knew how to play." Hikaru said plaintively. "I guess I forgot already." This was, he was fully aware of it, another lie. But he had said it casually enough to fool her otherwise.

"Let me see.." Haruhi said, touching her finger to her lip thoughtfully. "Does this have anything to do with Tamaki yesterday?"

Hikaru winced. Haruhi noticed.

"I could teach you a song I know," she smiled.

"I don't think I would learn," Hikaru said bitterly.

"I'm sure you'll learn," she said pleasantly. "Only four lines and three keys, it's very simple."

Hikaru eyed her doubtfully. Did Haruhi seriously know how to play? She sat down beside him and played with one hand. With every note she played came flips in his stomach.

"It's simple Hikaru!" she laughed. His stomach did somersaults again. "Isn't it?"

"I guess," he grunted, struggling to keep his voice even and his face free of color.

"Now, you try." Haruhi startled him when she took his right hand and placed it on the piano. It was resting on his knee balled up in a fist. His hand relaxed immediately when it came in contact with her cool fingers.

Either Haruhi did not notice, or she pretended not to.

Her hand stayed on top of his, helping his fingers press down. Of course, Hikaru learned Haruhi's song in no time. He held his breath the entire time he taught her.

After that, Haruhi withdrew her hand and let Hikaru play by himself until the notes were burned in his mind. He caught on almost instantly.

"On the second thought," Haruhi said. "I'm not the best person for you learn from. Maybe Tamaki…

"You really should rather ask him to teach you," she smiled sadly.

Haruhi looked mildly concerned. What was she worried about? That Hikaru would've preferred to spend time with Tamaki instead of her? No way in hell.

He wanted to voice this to her, but only the last part came.

Her answering laugh turned into a squeal. Thunder erupted in the room. Haruhi had shut her eyes and covered her ears. She started to visibly shake.

The thunder came and boomed again and reducing Haruhi to tears. She forced her eyes open to look pleadingly at Hikaru.

Horror and guilt flooded Hikaru. He had kept Haruhi from going home. Wasn't she in a hurry a while ago?

"I'm sorry, Haruhi!" whined Hikaru. He looked around the club room frantically, looking for something that might help. _Thank God!_ he thought, grabbing a pair of ear muffs and a large coat from today's winter theme.

He placed both around her.

"Let's go," he urged, helping her to her feet. Her knees shook and he had to hold her on their way down. He did not—could not—complain.

* * *

Hikaru watched as rain slid down his window. Haruhi passed out as soon as they were inside the safety of his soundproof car. He couldn't help himself from feeling rotten. Just like Karuizawa, he betrayed her to the thunder again.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. Just like Karuizawa, she was unconscious and could not hear.

* * *

Haruhi smiled encouragingly at him from the opposite corner of the room. His annoyance of his brother disappeared almost instantly.

"Hikaruuu," his brother whined. "Please?"

Kaoru was bouncing on his seat. He owed him an explanation on why he was late last night. Now, Kaoru wouldn't leave him alone until he heard.

He played his short little song, feeling gazes bore into him. He sulked afterwards, careful to keep his head bowed, making no eye-contact.

"Kyaaa!"

Customers.

He glanced at Haruhi. She was talking to Tamaki now. He was nothing to her again. Just like in Karuizawa.

"That was so cute Hikaru-kun!"

"Where did you learn that? Teach me please?"

Hikaru laughed nervously. These girls were stupid. Don't they know it's just Mary had a Little Lamb?

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks. It made no sense actually. I was feeling great at the beginning. When Haruhi started teaching, I ran out of will to finish it. Weird, I did anyway. Review and tell me what you think. If you hated it, I'd love to hear why.**

**Mostly, I am sorry about the end. I just wanted to get it over with.**

I'm referring mostly to the manga, of course. Haruhi _was _unconcious when Hikaru apologized. Also, I have no idea how the place where Haruhi worked in during the summer was spelled. So I Googled it. Karuizawa, Nagano it is.

**DON'T FORGET:**

Leave me a review.


End file.
